An Unknown Killer
by Katalin Kat Royal
Summary: What if the Volturi found out that an old myth exists and turn her into a vampire? This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

While the guards were in the throne room, a slayer was tempting to incur a way into the castle without being caught. She was told to kill any vampire she discovers. As she kept searching, there was an open window. "I think I can scale that tree to the window." She muttered to herself.

"Why are you here?" Someone asked, spotting her. She had no clue what to do. He was waiting for her answer. The young slayer glanced at his eyes. He was around the same age as her, but also much older. How is that even possible? How is she supposed to go through this mission? She thought for a moment, then decided it was best to run.

The mysterious guy was faster than her. She knew what he was and she would have to kill him. Her instincts took over and she fought his grip. He easily pushed her to the ground. "I'll ask again, who are you?" This time he demanded as he held her down. "Let me go." She barely made any difference with his unnatural strength.

The memories of what she was taught, about vampires, rushed through her mind. The one that caught her attention was the one about a vampires bite turning that person into one of those demons. If that happened to her, it would disgrace her whole family. Years of training, fighting their way to the top down the drain. All because of a girl didn't know who to fight back against a vampire.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Alec's sister, Jane, interupted her thoughts. She had been ambling around seeking him. When Jane saw the girl, she was suprised. "Who's the girl?" She asked her brother."That's what I'm trying to figure out. Should we take her to Aro." He glared up at her as she started heading that way and Alec brought the slayer.

They went to into a gigantic throne room. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were siting in there thrones. They all glanced at the young girl when she was brought in. "Who are you young on?" Aro asked. Noticing all the vampires in the room, she decided to not try anything yet. "My name's Kat." She answered coldly.

"What brings you here?" Caius glared at her. Kat had no clue what to say to a bunch of powerful vampires she was there to kill. " I can't say." She looked at the floor to avoid all the suspicious red eyes on her. Aro held his hand out for her to take.

Not realizing what she was doing, Kat to his hand practically let him have access to the whole mission. His eyes widened, "Oh! My!" He was extremely surprised at the mission and probably knew every slayer's weakness.

Not till after he saw everything, did Kat figure out what Aro's power was. She began to worry, and had to get far far away from there. Only one problem, the guards were at the only exit. Kat glanced around the room to keep anyone from trying to turn her. Alec quietly snuck up behind her and sank his fangs into her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat woke up with an intense burning sensation in her throat. She had no idea of what happened earlier. She stood up and glared around a gorgous room. This room had a bookshelf, desk, walk in closet, and a bathroom. As she was looking around, someone walked in. Alec, the vampire that turned her, was standing in the doorway watching her.

"I see your awake." He scared her. She turned around as he walked to her. Alec stood infront of her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "What happened?" She thought was a good question to ask him. All he did was smirk at her. She couldn't help but smile back. She thought his smile, and everything about him was simply gorgous. She was falling for him. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself.

"If I answer your question, you won't freak out will you?" He was falling for her just as fast as she was for him. Of course she wouldn't how bad could it be. Unless, he turned her. That's the worst thing that a slayer thought could happen. Well, other than death of course!

"I won't freak I promise." Kat answered him and was waiting for his answer now.

"I turned you into a vampire." He was a little nervous about what she'd do. She promised she wouldn't freak though. Her eyes widen at his answer. "Why?" Kat was doing everything she could to stay calm. It was hard enough for her to live up to her family name, now this! He looked into her now crimson eyes. "I think I may be falling for you and I couldn't live without you, Kat." Those words would have made Kat faint if she was human. Those were the words she always wanted someone to tell her, but until now no one ever did.

"I...I may have the same feeling. I don't know, I've never felt this way about anyone before." She was starting to get nervous too. She didn't know what else to say. She's only thirteen and he's probably older than her. Alec gave that smile that made her want to melt into his arms and never leave. Kat forgot all about the burning in her throat and the fact she was now a vampire forever.


End file.
